Attack
A unit can perform an attack when it reveals either the or actions during the Activation Phase. To perform an attack, the unit resolves the following steps in order: #'Choose Attack Profile:' The attacker chooses which of its attack profiles to use. The attack type of the chosen profile must match the attack type specified by the attack action selected — ranged or melee. #'Choose Target:' The attacker chooses an enemy unit as the target of the attack. That enemy unit is the defender. #*If the attacker is performing a melee attack action, he must be engaged with the defender. #*If the attacker is performing a ranged attack action, the defender must be at range 1–5 and in line of sight. #'Roll Dice:' The attacker rolls the dice indicated by the chosen attack profile. #*If a game effect removes dice from an attack such that there are no dice to roll, the attack is canceled. #'Reroll For Extra Ranks:' The attacker rerolls dice based on the number of full and partial ranks he has behind his front rank. #*If the attacker has a full rank behind his front rank, he can choose and reroll any number of his dice. A unit can perform this reroll one time for each full rank it has behind its front rank. #*If the attacker has a partial rank, he can choose and reroll a single die after performing rerolls for full ranks. #'Modify Dice:' Both players may resolve any abilities that allow them to modify the dice results. #'Spend Surges:' The attacker can spend icons to use abilities on his unit card or upgrade cards that are preceded by surge icons. #'Assign Accuracy: '''The attacker assigns each icon to one of the defender’s figure upgrades. #*When resolving the “Spend Mortal Strikes” and “Spend Hits” steps of an attack, the attacker can assign wounds and damage to figures that have been assigned an accuracy icon even if they are in a tray that cannot normally be assigned wounds or damage. #*Each time a wound is suffered by a figure with an accuracy icon, one accuracy icon on that figure is spent. #*If the defender has no figure upgrades, the attacker cannot spend any accuracy icons; they are ignored. #*A figure upgrade can have multiple accuracy icons assigned to it. #'Spend Mortal Strikes:' The attacker spends icons to cause the defender to suffer one wound for each icon spent. #'Spend Hits: The attacker spends icons to cause the defender to suffer an amount of damage equal to the number of hit icons spent multiplied by the attacker’s threat. #'''Reconfigure: The defender removes any trays from his unit that no longer contain figures. Additionally, if a figure upgrade was removed from the unit, that figure upgrade’s card is discarded. #'Resolve Morale:' The attacker spends any combination of icons and panic tokens from the defender to cause the defender to suffer a morale test with a severity equal to the total number of morale icons and panic tokens spent. All icons generated by a roll during an attack must be spent if possible. After a die icon has been spent, it cannot be spent again during the same attack. To track which icons have been spent, players can remove the die that contains that icon or rotate that die to a face with the spent icon removed. Attack Profile Each unit card has one or more attack profiles. Each attack profile contains either a melee or ranged icon, which determines the type of attack that profile corresponds to. Each attack profile also depicts the color and number of dice that a player rolls when performing attacks using that profile. Modifying Dice During an attack, abilities can allow players to add and remove dice to an attack as well as modify dice results. *Players resolve abilities that add or remove dice before the “Roll Dice” step of an attack. *Abilities that add dice are resolved before abilities that remove dice as follows: **'Add Dice:' When a die is added, the attacker rolls an unused die of the indicated color and adds the result to any other results his roll produced. **'Remove Dice:' When a die is removed, the attacker rolls one fewer die for that attack. If an effect does not specify the color of the die to remove, the attacker chooses which die to remove. *Players resolve abilities that change the results of a die during the “Modify Dice” step of an attack. *Abilities that add icons are resolved before abilities that change dice, and abilities that change dice are resolved before abilities that remove icons as follows: **'Add Icon:' When an icon is added, treat the dice results as containing the indicated icon. Players can set spare dice to a face with the indicated icon to track what icons have been added to the dice results. **'Change Dice: '''When a die is changed, the die is rotated to display the face containing the indicated icon. **'Remove Icon:' When an icon is removed, it is ignored and cannot be spent. To track which icons have been removed, players can set aside the die that contains that icon or rotate that die — if an icon is removed from a face with multiple icons — to a face without the removed icon showing. FAQ *'If a unit is destroyed during an earlier step of an attack, can the attacker still resolve a morale test?''' No. Category:Rules